


Look at his arms...

by saiousai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, tally mark au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiousai/pseuds/saiousai
Summary: ...His arms...They're covered in marks, more specifically. Tally Marks.He's never shown that to anyone, that's the main reason he wears that outfit.He's fallen many times... But no one, nobody has fallen for him. Not even once.{Tally Mark AU}





	1. {Prologue}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

His arms...  
They're covered in marks, more specifically. Tally Marks.  
He's never shown that to anyone, that's the main reason he wears that outfit.  
He's fallen many times... But no one, nobody has fallen for him. Not even once.  
The dark purple haired boy stares out of the window, it was winter, small snowflakes were falling from the sky, painting the scenery a calming white.  
His lilac orbs gaze into the distance, wishing for once, just once, that someone would love him back.  
The short boy sighs as he turns his head back to the blackboard.  
"Just... once... Once is enough..." He whispers to himself.


	2. Chapter 1[ｃｒｕｓｈｅｓ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「the reason they are called crushes is because that's exactly how you feel when they reject you」

He was scared... He was afraid. Ouma Kokichi, was a boy who had crushes on multiple people in his life. But all you could see on his arm, were black tally marks.

Today was a special day, it was his first day after summer break. The boy wasn't particularly excited about it but first impressions matter. Right? He looks up at the half blooming sakura tree next to his house, the branches were a dark brown almost black, just like his marks.

Ouma shook his head to clear the thoughts out of his head. "Maybe for once I'll..." He whispers to himself. The boy lifts his head up and plasters a smile on his face as he forces himself to be optimistic towards the future.

✿

"Classroom 7B..." He stares at the sign in front of the door, takes a deep breath and pushes the door open. "Hello!" "I believe thats the last one!" "Kamisama blessed us with another classmate! What an honor!" "..." He flashes everyone a smile and goes to the nearest seat to the window.

His lilac orbs glance over to the view outside. 'Hope Peak's Academy' was written on the sign above the gate, near it were different people in pairs hugging or giving each other stuff, most likely souvenirs, thats when he noticed that most of them had red glowing marks of their arms...

Tears pricked his eyes as he forced his gaze towards the board. He didn't dare break down in front. Of his classmates, he'll get judged! His vision grew blurry as he felt tears gather up.

There was a small 'shriek' coming from the floor most likely due to someone pulling the chair. "H-Hey, you okay...?" A soothing voice mumbled as they put their hand on Ouma's shoulder.

All Ouma gave was a small nod as he turned away to face the window once again, he couldn't just waltz into his new classroom and start crying! I mean, he was the Ultimate Supreme Leader for god's sake! How could he just breakdown over something so so- stupid?

"No you're not okay, please tell me what's wrong...." The voice came close as a blurry figure appeared in front of him. "Pffft! I-I told you! Nothings wrong! You-your so g-gullible!" Ouma was lying through his teeth and he knew it, it hurt him to lie so easily to his new classmates.

"...I know a lie when I see it. Please just tell me what's wr-" "Saihara! C'mere! Don't waste time with 'em! If he ain't tellin' ya then com join us! Were havin' a blast!" Another tall figure pulled 'Saihara' away. Ouma let out a small chuckle of disappointment towards himself as he walked out the classroom to hide in a bathroom stall.

✿

"Welcome to HPA, or Hope Peaks Academy. I'm Kyoko Kirigiri your new class teacher." Her lavender orbs scanned the classroom as a small smile was planted on her lips "Hmh! Welcome indeed! I'm Makoto Naegi, your class teacher as well! Nice to meet you!" He smiled delightfuly as he glanced at all of us. "Now then Naegi, lets start the introductions shall we class?"


End file.
